


by design

by thisisthenoid



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lazy story, Other, beaver woodie learns to swim and he shows it off and thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthenoid/pseuds/thisisthenoid
Summary: woodie learns a new trick.





	by design

**Author's Note:**

> started: 22/8/2019  
a prediction since woodie's getting a refresh soon! heres a fun did you know gaming; i used to play woodie a hell of a lot before i switched to wilson, so i'm really excited to see how klei'll freshen him up  
this is shitty but i am Excite

'what?' an excited string of chitters, accompanied with the faint thumps of a tail slapping against grass. '... really? you've learnt how to swim? how?' more chitters and grunts, a display of doggy paddles and butt wiggling that made wilson's giddiness grow. '... wow! that's. ... that's extraordinary, woodie!' woodie let out a faint chuff that could have been a sheepish laugh, following up with another chorus of delighted noises. 'no no, i perfectly understand, but still, that's fantastic! learning to swim is no easy feat!'

then wilson was tugged towards the edge of the constant by webbed paws, where the newly formed water gently lapped against the side. and with zero warning, woodie leapt into the water with a harsh splash, sinking straight under the ripples like a rock.

'holy fuck,' wilson said out of shock, watching woodie helplessly sink and not resurface for three painfully long seconds. before the panic could truly settle in, woodie's head broke out, his white eyes wide and wild. 'woodie, a-are you alright?!' wilson all but shouted, trying and failing not to look so terrified. woodie's ears flicked as his back slowly floated on the water, his stubby arms and legs a flurry of motion below, and he gazed at wilson with a feral happiness twinkling in his furry expression. 'o-oh! thank science; i'm glad you're not dead!' was all wilson could say at the sight.

chirping in delight, woodie's tail began to slap at the water, and wilson watched woodie swim in circles in awe. it was slow, and the concentration etched onto woodie's face was deep, his entire body fighting for control of his movements. 'you're- you're _swimming_! you're actually _swimming_!' wilson wooped with an air pump, and woodie squealed as best he could.

after doing three laps and deciding to call it a day, woodie clambered back on land, dripping all over the place. when wilson stepped right in front of him with a smile that could match the heavens, he shook himself off like a dog, water going everywhere. wilson yelped and rose his arms as he was sprayed with drops, yet the grin remained.

'hey, do you think you could swim all the way out there?' woodie's ears folded back, bottom lip pouting out into a pensive expression. 'oh. yeah. okay. fair point. but still! imagine the possibilities! _anything_ could be out there!' at that, woodie rose his webbed paws, his tallness allowing him to muss up his hair. he only got one wet ruffle in before he was shoved away, loud laughter leaving wilson's chest.

it wasn't long before there was a chase scene, happy chirps and giggles the dust left in their steps.

**Author's Note:**

> edit 14/9/2019: i mean. i was sorta right dfshdfshgfds they added the swim in water mechanic literally after the rework was released but it's not something the werebeaver can do so ??? either way Poggers


End file.
